A multi-function hand truck is disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,945,545 and 7,168,712 (incorporated herein by reference). The wheelbarrow structure includes moveable front wheels that allow the wheelbarrow to function in different manners including a vertical storage capability.
My multi-function wheelbarrow can also function as a hand truck and includes a pivoting arm structure for lifting of large loads or containers.
I have found that my convertible wheeled device has many applications around the home, but has proven particularly popular as a small wheelbarrow for gardening applications. To further extend the functionality of my wheelbarrow, I have invented a number of cooperating components that allow my multi-function wheelbarrow to convert to a wagon structure that preferably includes a support seat for the user. A number of further cooperating components are shown including a top support arrangement for the wheelbarrow when in a wagon configuration allowing material to be stored on the top thereof and also a vertically extending rail-type attachment for securement to a top surface of the wagon configuration. In a further embodiment, additional carrying capacity in a wheelbarrow application is achieved by extending the capacity of the wheelbarrow bucket.
In addition I have designed a snow plow attachment that advantageously can be used in the winter when the wheelbarrow otherwise would not be used.